The Rest of the Story: Zixx
by MiyamotoUsagiFan
Summary: What Torbin Zixx was doing while Gen was nervously waiting for Zixx to catch up to him. A companion piece to 'Torbin Zixx's Revenge.' Can be read as a stand alone.


**I do not own TMNT or Space Usagi.**

**xxx**

**The Rest of the Story: Zixx**

_**Somebody's gonna pay for this**_**, thought the galaxy's most notorious criminal as he ran his engines to the limit and strained his navigating system, attempting to out maneuver the rather large patrol of Peace Keepers that were currently in pursuit of him.**

**Torbin Zixx, said criminal, frowned slightly when he saw the patrol had actually gained distance on his ship after making a series of sharp turns instead of losing distance, like they usually did every other time he performed that maneuver. He wasn't bothering with any witty comments as there was no one listening to even appreciate them, the only people who were around were continuously, and obnoxiously, blaring their own opinions about the situation over his subspace radio frequency demanding that he "Pull over in the name of the Law."**

**Instead of commenting, he focused his energy on increasing the pace at which he was inputting commands into his navigational computer.**

**He wasn't in the mood to make a witty comment to any stiffs who might be listening in anyway.**

**Zixx's week had gone perfectly up until just a few minutes ago, too. He had sealed the deal with the Koepha Boss; Naudian Pleasure Gems- once rare and difficult to mine, now impossible to mine due to there not being any gems left **_**to**_** mine anymore- in exchange for the latest in heat seeking technology from the Tryalnot Galaxy. All technology coming out that galaxy that had not been cleared for civilian use was illegal to possess by anyone outside of the peace keepers and a few select research scientists; supposedly a lot of it is "to dangerous" to trust the masses to use it responsibly.**

**And, granted, most of it was **_**very**_** easily mishandled and could explode, electrocute, or vaporize whoever was in the vicinity of the mishandles device; but the only reason that the heat seeking tech hadn't been cleared was because the Peace Keepers just wanted it for themselves… and it was a modification found on many weapons confiscated from interstellar gangs. This particular batch of tech, however, was destined to further Zixx's own personal supply of already "smart" surikien, he wasn't actually going to sell it.**

"**Yield! The Peace Keepers are ordering you to yield!"**

_**And if I'm ever going to cut a deal with Quan Bok again, I'm not doing it unless I know I can get myself out alive if the negotiations go sour. I don't want a repeat of last time.**_

**Zixx ignored the instinct to tend to the shadow pain in his shoulder that accompanied that line of thought just as he ignored the Peace Keepers's demands; he typed one last command into the computer before over riding the computer navigator and taking manual control of his ship. He had spotted a trend in the Peace Keepers's strategy that he could use to his advantage; provided that it wasn't really a trap and that they didn't figure out what he was trying to do, then he'd be in trouble.**

_**I must be loosing my edge, my patience, to try something **_**this **_**reckless without a backup plan.**_

**It felt kind of weird, risking his life to for the guarantee of freedom rather than for his cargo. Usually he'd be risking his all for inanimate objects destined for somebody else's pleasure, not sacrificing the cargo for himself. This was supposed to be just a "dry" run, he wasn't carrying his real cargo. Since he hadn't been in the sector for a few months he had decided that a dress rehearsal was in order, just to make sure that his rout was still uncompromised; unfortunately for his cargo, it wasn't. His access to Star Base 23384 had been found and closed up, meaning that he had to bypass the base entirely; it was then that he was spotted by the patrol.**

"**Halt!" cried the voice over the radio.**

_**And I refuse to believe that my entrance was found by anyone less than the most ruthless of illegal arms dealer, much less the Peace Keepers…**_** was Zixx's last thought before he turned off the inner monologue as he ran the blockade that had formed around him his ship.**

**The Peace Keepers responded exactly as he had expected them to: they fired weapons. The little ship that wouldn't yield blew up.**

**XXX**

"**The Peace Keepers are still on high alert after a baffling incident a last week on interstellar boarder 2061. Apparently a ship suspected of smuggling blew up when fiered upon, but among the wreckage was found nothing of the ship itself or crew. As a matter of fact, the official reports all claim that nothing of the ship was found, except for what appears to have been the ship's cargo. Even more baffling, authorities say that that cargo was likely medical supplies!" exclaimed the green skinned blonde news woman on the holo-news.**

"**Yea, **_**expensive**_** medical supplies." grumbled Zixx to under his breath as he slouched in the dark booth of a small, seedy tavern on the other side of the boarder. He had come to listen in on some conversations in hopes that he could find out something more about the smuggler responsible for blowing his entire operation in this sector.**

**After a successful field test of his ship's new holographic/ invisibility shield, and breaking a promise to the St. Varon's Childrens Hospital on Gulvard III, Torbin Zixx and his beloved ship had made their escape right through the center of the blockade. Zixx then decided it would be best to retrieve his real cargo from the asteroid he'd stashed it on, or rather in, and sneak across the boarder while the Peace Keepers were busy with the debris from his "ship."**

**After the Pleasure Gems were safely in the hands of their new owner, Zixx had opted to not try crossing the boarder again while the Peace Keepers were still jumpy, and started his own investigation… into who was responsible for last week's fiasco.**

**He found out that the security bypass that he had created had indeed been discovered by other smugglers. Smugglers who couldn't keep their mouths shut apparently, because rumors of smuggling had reached a samurai rabbit from another dimension who had feared letting his lord stay on a space station that had a reputation for being a smuggling base.**

**The fact that the base had gained such a reputation when he himself made no point to brag about his activities on it was enough to let him know that it **_**would**_** be possible to find the smuggler who ruined the base's use for him. After all, rumors were very helpful when trying to find somebody, as the alien rabbit had oh so conveniently exemplified for him.**

**Zixx was going to find whoever destroyed his work and teach them a lesson about using other people's smuggling routs without permission.**

**Oh, sure, technically it was the smuggler sitting in the base's brig at that very moment who had exposed the doorway to the Peace Keepers who'd sealed it, but if he was dumb enough to fall into the ambush that got him captured, then he wasn't the one who discovered the door, right? He must have found it by following someone else.**

**That someone else is the one he was after; let the Peace Keepers deal with the small fry, he wanted the big fish.**

"**Aw man, I guess we've got'a wait for the holo game to come out like everybody else. I think that was my supplier!"**

_**Speaking of big fish…**_** Torbin Zixx's attention tunneled in on the too-young-to-be-in-here looking guy sitting with his buddy two booths over.**

"**You didn't pay him in advance, did you?" his companion asked.**

"**Naw, of course not."**

**That was more than enough for Zixx; he got up and approached the two.**

**XXX**

**Over the next few weeks Zixx closed the rest of his deals, making time to pursue this "Awesome rhino guy" that can smuggle "some pretty awesome stuff" over the 2061th border. "Stuff," as Zixx had been able to piece together, included expensive holo-games, top of the line clothing, fine wines, and "I'm not sure but rumor has it" Dilorium crystals.**

_**The jerk must have made a fortune.**_

**He had also dug up some more information on the smuggler that had been caught and the samurai who caught him.**

**Turns out, the smuggler had been a gladiator type or something on his home world, so he knew how to fight; he was also a known murderer, which meant that the rabbit had been right to worry about his lord's safety.**

**And this rabbit… he'd learned much about him; Miyamoto Usagi was a reputably good warrior, took his duty and honor seriously, and while he was capturing the dangerous smuggler his loyal friend, a rhinoceros called Rhogen, was acting as back up.**

**Torbin liked this rabbit already. He'd taken down a dangerous, violent criminal, who gave honest criminals like himself a bad name, who had also happened to be his competition. And more importantly, he'd given Zixx the identity of the his quarry: Rhogen, who had also pledged himself to the samurai rabbit's lord.**

**Zixx had to stop and think about this for a moment, because they both actually sounded like pretty decent guys, at least they did from what he had read in the personal logs of the guards of Base 23384, who'd gotten to know them. Logs that he had, of course, hacked into.**

**XXX**

**Zixx never drank alcohol; unless it was when a client or potential client bought him a drink, then he'd accept as a courtesy to his customer. Other than that, not a drop; he preferred to have his senses unimpaired in case he had to run.**

**So, with a non-alcoholic drink in his hands, Zixx sat down in a booth away from the majority of noise in the bar and thought. Hard.**

_**Okay, so, Rogen doesn't seem very nice to me, but then I'm biased.**_

_**Still, if this Miyamoto guy is as honorable and as good a friend as I think he is- as those guards think he is- I could use him to help me take my revenge on Rhogen.**_

_**I mean come on, what am I going to do? Kill a man over some money? I know I should kill him, but it just isn't my style. I'm the most notorious criminal in the galaxy, I can afford to not kill somebody.**_

_**Exposing what he is to his friend on the other hand…The rabbit's bound to know, or at least suspect, what his friend does to pad his wallet. I could just humiliate that jerk, handing him over to his friend to keep him in line would be humiliating enough for him and fun enough for me.**_

_**From what I've learned about this clan they're from, honor and friendship are supposed to govern most activity. And this Lord Kiyoshi is quite compassionate evidenced by the reports about his donation to St Varon's he intercepted a couple weeks ago.**_

_**Exposing Rhogen would grant me revenge and maybe even kick him out of the smuggling business for good. And for sure, he'll be kicked out of this dimension and I'll never have to deal with him again.**_

**Having decided that this is what he would do, Torbin Zixx put his mind, sharpened as it was by constantly out-thinking the great Peace Keepers, and the most relentless of bounty hunters to the task of designing the most torturous form of revenge that could possibly befall the pirate Rhogen.**

**xxx**

**A.N.**

**This story is a companion piece to **_**Torbin Zixx's Revenge**_**. It came about when I read somewhere that the second season of TMNT Fast Forward was supposed to include an episode called **_**Space Usagi**_**. I therefore feel fully justified in claiming that this takes place in cannon universe, and everybody is in their own time.**

**Lord Kiyoshi was just appointed by the clans' alliance to take a diplomatic tour to Third Dimension; so Usagi went with him as his bodyguard and they met up with Gen…and they didn't bother to ask him why he was already in an alternate dimension.**


End file.
